


the space between two lovers

by Cxnfiscated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Singing, Softness, dodie song references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfiscated/pseuds/Cxnfiscated
Summary: Two lovers fall into bed but sleep evades them. Things pick up from there.





	the space between two lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff in my life and was listening to Dear Happy by dodie and Thomas Sanders on repeat, so this was born! Enjoy ( or not, oh welp)

Red, pink and purple spilled into the room as Keith opened his eyes. It was just before sunrise and the whole world was still asleep. It took all of his self discipline not to flinch when he felt an arm sneak around his waist and a face nestle into the crook of his neck. 

Lance, still asleep and even touchier than usual, tightened his grip as his fingers met skin, leaving a faint tingle in his skin that travelled deeper and deeper. Keith exhaled and forced himself to lay completely still. Had that happened just a few weeks earlier he would’ve had no qualms waking him up but now ─ Keith could still see the dark bags underneath his eyes. The way parts of his face were still tensed, as if even in sleep calmness and tranquility couldn’t reach him.

So Keith indulged in him even if it was only for a little bit.

He willed the tension out his shoulders and took a deep breath. Lance curled even further into his side and Keith couldn’t help himself but watch him. After all Lance was beautiful, even if Keith was at first too blind to see it in its entirety. Lance was beautiful. The light of the rising sun painted his brown skin in shades red and as he started to become restless Keith carded his fingers through his hair, hoping it would calm him.

And it did, the tension left his face and then the rest of his body and he melted into the touch. Alongside Keith’s heart. Keith’s insides warmed as Lance sighed, an unfairly adorable sound, and then huddle closer. His fingers continued to card through Lance’s hair and he stared out the window directly across from their bed.  
Yes, _their_ bed, after Lance and Keith have repeatedly gotten in fights, which resulted in yelling matches which made even the castle tremble. Allura and Shiro had decided to punish them and, to make matters worse, to let _Pidge_ of all people decide their punishment. So they shared a bed for two weeks and after that...They’ve never really gotten around to change it. 

Lance had stared him down as long as needed to make him understand that he didn’t had to leave, that he shouldn’t leave. It wasn’t like Keith couldn’t sleep without him… At least not exactly. It was just sleep came easier, was deeper and didn’t plague him as much. He didn’t toss and turn for hours on end just to fall into a fitful state of half-sleep. No, he fell asleep to a hushed voice, giggles, comfortable silence and sometimes even singing.

 _God_ , the singing.

Keith hadn’t been able to find rest the first night, his entire body still twitching like he was set under electricity. It had only been a matter of until Lance would have been fed up and he eventually did.  
So he found a solution. 

Keith had stared like Lance had suddenly grown a second head. “You don't’ have to say yes. It’s fine. Jus’ know tha’ it’s an option.” Exhaustion slurred his voice into something that Keith felt down to his bones. Letting Lance sleep would be the right thing to do, the selfless thing to do. But Keith was weak and selfish and─ 

“No, no. I mean yes. Yes, I would like that.” Lance chuckled at his breathless and stammered response and heaved himself till he was somewhat upright and leaning against the headboard. Keith put his head on his thigh and if Lance was bothered he didn’t say anything. and Keith figured that if he was going to be selfish might as well go all out. Want blooming in his chest and pressing against his ribcage, beckoning and crooning, and Keith was _tired_. So, so tired. So he gave in, because what else was there left to do.

 

There could have been hazard warnings, banners and news reports but nothing could have prepared him for Lance’s voice.

It flowed through the room, filled and filled and filled it ‘till it was close to bursting. It hit Keith like every natural disaster that ever happened at once, left him breathless but aching for more. It curled around him like the soft vines of a flower, brushed against his skin like rose petals. The sound was deep and warm and everything good and soft in the world.

_“... and don’t try to fight it. I’m here for the night and I’ll be waiting for you until we meet again…”_

Keith wanted to grab that sound and run away with it, bury it in his chest and carry it with him. But right now it was making his thoughts slow and sluggish, like honey trickling down a spoon, warm and golden. He didn’t know how long he had been awake that night, the song ended and bled into the next and the one after that.

“Why did you stop?” A slurred voice, still laced with sleepiness and warmth, brought him out of his thoughts.  
“Huh?” Keith looked down at Lance and was met with to brilliant half-lidded eyes that seemed more asleep than awake. Keith blinked.  
“Don’ stop.” His voice turned into a whine and Keith could feel the corners of his mouth lift on their own accord. 

Keith was still just as weak as the first night so he presumed his actions and let his fingers glide through his brown hair, curly because he went to sleep without drying it. Lance let out a happy sigh and tightened his grip on his waist.

Keith knew they’d probably have to get up soon. There was war right before their doorstep and the Paladins of Voltron would have to fight it. But right now they were just Lance and Keith. Two boys in a bed, tired and aching.

So he sat there till the sun rose well above the horizon, his fingers buried in Lance’s hair, drenched in its golden light.


End file.
